


A Simple Date

by Rekall



Series: Destiny and Fate [1]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Seishirou go on a date together and Subaru thinks about his relationship with Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for arachne13 who won it via the help_japan auction on Livejournal.

There were times when Subaru wished that he could read Seishirou's thoughts. Seishirou could be so odd at times, like the fact he took an interest in two teenage twins. Subaru was sure that Seishirou must have friends his own age - there was no reason why he wouldn't since Seishirou was so nice - but whenever he wasn't at work, Seishirou would always hang out with Subaru and Hokuto.

"Because he likes you," Hokuto insisted as she placed a hat on her brother's head.

That was another reason why Subaru wished he could read Seishirou's thoughts. He didn't know what Seishirou saw in him. He was barely taller than Hokuto, didn't look very masculine and was forced to work all the time. Subaru had lost count the number of times he was late or had to skip out early when meeting with Seishirou because of work.

Subaru sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. In the reflection he could see Hokuto standing behind him with a smile on her face. Seeing her happy expression, he couldn't help but smile as well. It was impossible staying upset with Hokuto by his side. He didn't know what he would do without her; as long as Hokuto was there, Subaru felt like he was able to take on anything, even a confusing Seishirou.

It had been Hokuto's idea that he go out alone together with Seishirou that night. It was so rare that they were able to spend time together, just the two of them, because of work and it didn't count when Seishirou would tag along on one of Subaru's jobs. Most often their free time together was with Hokuto but she was spending time with a friend that night, which meant they could be alone for a change.

"Remember to smile when you greet him," Hokuto said as she shoved Subaru out the door. Even if Subaru wanted to refuse the date, Hokuto wouldn't let him. "If you don't, Sei-chan will be upset and he might not come around for a while."

Even though Hokuto was joking, Subaru made a mental note to do just that. He wasn't sure of his own feelings about Seishirou but what he did know was he would be sad if Seishirou stopped visiting. Although they had only met less than a year ago, Seishirou was the second most important person in his life besides Hokuto. Subaru didn't know what he would do if Seishirou all of a sudden wasn't around.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Subaru asked, one more time. He didn't want Hokuto to feel left out.

"Yep! I'm busy with my own friends tonight."

Subaru knew that Hokuto didn't mean anything by it but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Both Hokuto and Seishirou were able to live normal lives, yet he couldn't. A normal life was what Subaru wanted more than anything. He wanted to go to school on a regular basis and he wanted to freely follow through with his plans of being a zookeeper, but it seemed like whenever he got close to having a normal life, another job would pop up and those plans would have to be put on hold.

"It'll be fine," Hokuto said while giving Subaru a reassuring smile.

At times Subaru would swear that she could read his thoughts. He was glad he had Hokuto in his life.

Saying 'good-bye' to Hokuto, Subaru was soon on his way to meet Seishirou. Subaru had insisted they meet at a small café near his apartment building, even though Seishirou had wanted to pick him up. Subaru however refused since that seemed too much like an official date for Subaru and that scared him.

Taking a look at the time, Subaru began hurrying along. It seemed like no matter what he did, he was destined to always be late with meeting Seishirou. This time he didn't even have work as an excuse. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Hokuto to make him try on five outfits before she declared that he was good to go.

Sure enough, when he reached the café, Seishirou was already waiting for him. Guilt ran through Subaru and he wished he knew what he could do to make it up to Seishirou, but he could think of nothing.

"I'm sorry," Subaru blurted as he sat down across from Seishirou in the booth.

"It's okay," Seishirou replied with a gentle smile. "I only got here a minute ago. I was running late myself."

"Was it work?"

"Something like that," Seishirou replied.

Although a smile remained on Seishirou's face, it was different somehow. Subaru wasn't quite sure what it meant but he let it pass. He imagined something bad had happened, like there was a dog or cat that Seishirou couldn't save. It was always so sad when animals died.

"Are you sure that this is okay to eat at?" Subaru asked. "We come here a lot with Hokuto-chan."

"It's fine, we can always go back to my place later for desert."

Subaru blushed at Seishirou's words. He wished that Seishirou wouldn't be so teasing. Sometimes it was hard determining when Seishirou meant what he said or if he was simply joking. Now was one of those times.

"I have to get up earlier tomorrow morning," Subaru replied. He knew that it sounded like a lame excuse, but it was the truth. He had a client to meet about a job. Work was always getting in the way.

"A little while won't hurt," Seishirou cheerfully replied. "Don't worry, your sister will kill me if I did something that you didn't like. I simply baked some cookies this afternoon between appointments and thought that you'd like some. I didn't have time to pack them up before I came here."

"Oh," Subaru replied, slightly relieved. Seishirou might be weird at times, but there was one thing that Subaru was sure of and that was Seishirou was trustworthy. If Seishirou promised that nothing would happen, he meant it.

Their meal was quick, not that Subaru minded. He didn't feel like talking about work, even though Seishirou was always interested in hearing about the latest jobs that Subaru had completed. Subaru didn't understand why Seishirou was so interested in his work, it couldn't be that interesting. Being a veterinarian was certainly a better job.

It wasn't long before they were back at Seishirou's apartment and Subaru was starting to get nervous again. He had spent plenty of time alone with Seishirou before but things felt different that night. Perhaps it was because he was stressed out because of too many jobs but perhaps it was because he has a feeling that something was soon going to happen.

Quickly Subaru shook away those thoughts. It was ridiculous, nothing was going happen, especially not with Seishirou by his side. His grandmother had assured him that just because someone had the surname Sakurazuka didn't mean they were from the clan of assassins. It was pretty laughable, thinking that Seishirou could be an assassin. Seishirou was too kind hearted for that type of thing. He certainly wouldn't be a very successful assassin.

"Do you want something to drink?" Seishirou asked from the kitchen where he was getting the cookies.

"No thanks," Subaru replied and Seishirou soon joined him on the couch.

"You should eat something," Seishirou said, holding the plate of cookies in front of Subaru. "Earlier you barely touched your meal."

"I'm fine," Subaru said and he couldn't help but smile. Seishirou was always so kind and always thinking of his well-being. Seishirou was a lot like Hokuto since they both were so concerned with looking after him.

"You look tired," Seishirou said with worry. "You haven't been sleeping properly."

"I've been having dreams," Subaru admitted.

"Dreams?" Seishirou asked. "What are they about?"

"Forget about it," Subaru replied. He didn't want anyone knowing about the dreams he had. He was worried that if he said anything, Hokuto and Seishirou would think that he was crazy. He didn't want to disappoint either of them. He would keep the dreams to himself for now. After all, they were only dreams.

"You should rest," Seishirou said as he placed a hand to Subaru's forehead.

Subaru was about to protest when he realized that he felt more tired then he originally thought. As he leaned against Seishirou, Subaru found that he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Before his eyes completely shut, Subaru thought he saw Seishirou smirking but he knew that was impossible, Seishirou wasn't the smirking type. His smiles were always warm and gentle.

Drifting off into sleep, Subaru wished once again he could read Seishirou's thoughts. Seishirou was so mysterious at times, but at the same time Subaru knew there was nothing to worry about. Seishirou would never harm him, Subaru was sure of it.


End file.
